The present invention relates to a flexible solar light. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible solar light, which can be accommodated to different situation of usage.
A regular flashlight is very limited in usage due to its simple structure. Therefore, sometimes it is very challenging to use it in some situations.
For example, it must be held with a hand all the time in order to direct the light beam. Even though it can be put on a horizontal surface, it stays there until the user picks it up or re-orients its beam in a new direction.
These difficulties are unavoidable because the conventional flashlight is provided in a big chunk.
Accordingly, a need for a flexible solar light has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life.
This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.